1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable bottom end stop assembly which is attached to one end of the fastener chain of a concealed slide fastener and its assembling and separating method for closing and opening the fastener chain by pulling a slider in the closing and opening directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various separable bottom end stop assemblies for concealed slide fasteners are currently known. For example, in the separable bottom end stop assembly disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 38-7939, the first plug member is formed integrally with the socket member.
Also in the separable bottom end stop assembly of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 51-4816, the first plug member is formed integrally with the socket member.
Either of these conventional separable bottom end stop assemblies is a two-component type in which the socket member and the first plug member are formed integrally. Assuming that a concealed slide fastener with the two-component type separable bottom end stop assembly is sewn onto a garment, since it is required to sew near the folded portions of the fastener stringers, smooth sewing cannot be achieved as the socket member, which is integral with the first plug member already attached to the stringer, would interfere with the sewing.
Even if the concealed slide fastener with the conventional separable bottom end stop assembly could be attached to a garment, it would be difficult to insert the stringer, to which the second plug member is attached, into the socket member exactly to start moving the slider because of the presence of the folded part of the stringer. Consequently this conventional type separable bottom end stop assembly could not be of practical use.
Further, with the conventional separable bottom end stop, the second plug member may be accidentally removed from the socket member easily.